


C8H11NO2 C10H12N2O C43H66N12O12S2

by MadameJustice



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Dean Has Breasts, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post Mpreg, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameJustice/pseuds/MadameJustice
Summary: "What the fuck is that?""The chemical of love, Deano!"“You mean the chemical that fucks up our sex hormones and makes us horny sluts for ya?"





	1. Listen, Seth, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! It's me, Madame Justice. I'M BACK!  
> It feels so great to be back and shipping these AMAZING WRESTLERS!!!! Most of my previous work got deleted...it's a long story. I'm very sorry, I hope no one is mad at me. But I returned to AO3 with some of the stories I was able to rescue. I'm upset too about the deletion. I'm not sure if I will re-write the lost ones or just make new ones.
> 
> Can you guys forgive me? Anyways, enjoy! ^_^

They were cornered.

They were caught.

It was all over.

All they had to do was get the virus, get back to the lab and work on an antidote. Sure seduction was to be done but that was the easy part. At least they thought...

The whole thing was blown. Everything went to hell. They were exposed. Their mission was no longer getting the virus. Their new mission was to get out of there.

**Alive.**

"Listen, Seth, baby!" They had to reason with him some way. He had to get to Seth somehow. "It doesn't have to end this way, you're only doing yourself a disservice." They stood in a kitchen. A big kitchen, one that looked like something out those cooking shows. Unfortunately, there was no Pioneer Woman or Bobby Flay. "You'll make everything worst." There was just Seth and Dean and the gun Seth had aimed at him. "Baby...I know you're mad, believe me, I know but I need-"

"You need what?" Cocking back the hammer, tilting his head to the side. "You need me to put the gun down? Not shoot you? Let you go?"

"All that sounds really good right now, we can do that in that exact order." Sounds of a battle being made right in the next room. Baron slugging it out with Balor while Sami was down thanks to the likes of that slob, Owens. Baron's forearm helping to crush the smaller man's skull, bloodshed from them both, a war was beginning and Baron refused to lose.

"I'm not leavin' here without that virus on me and knowin' full well you'll be rotting in hell!"

"Rot in hell, Bear?" How Baron despised that nickname. Ever since they showed up. Numerous times he corrected the shorter man, kindly _demanding_ he call him by his full name. All that did was fall on deaf ears. "A lot of guys tried doin' that but I just keep comin' back. Because the devil, himself, doesn't want me down-"

"Will you stop with the fucking motivational comebacks!" Shouting at the top of his lungs, his anger taking full control. Saying his blood was boiling would be an understatement. His blood never boiled, it evaporated. In the eyes of many, Baron had no soul. It wasn't blood in his veins. Just ice. **"DIE ALREADY!"** Going in to tackle Finn, the sounds of shattering glass were made.

"Baron!" Exclaiming in pure concern, stepping closer to see what occurred. None of this was supposed to happen. Everything was out of control.

"Not so fast." The gun reappearing in his sight, closer than ever, pressing against his forehead. "You used me, Dean. You lied to me. You wasted my time." A slight smirk, a glint in his eyes and desire radiating off him. "On your knees!"

"Look, baby, I never meant for this to happen." Slowly kneeling down, his hands now on his hips. "I'm not a bad guy, I'm just a man on a mission." His eyes staring at Seth wide and full of innocence. "I'm so sorry I used you, I never meant to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you!" Babbling on as his hands traveled past his thighs down to his knees. "I was told to go after some really bad men, both me and Baron! But we don't see any, not one bad guy here!"

_"Then why are you reaching for your ankle gun?"_

He froze. His whole body stiffened. He stopped.

That's all he could do. All he could do was stop himself from doing something that could and would end his life. Sadly, Seth wasn't stupid. Sadly, wasn't buying the act. Sadly for Dean, Seth was on to him. "Give it here." One simple order made Dean defenseless. Handing over his gun made him vulnerable.

"You won't get away with this, Rollins!" If he was to die that night then so be it! Dean Ambrose was not going to go out quietly. He would be listened to and have the last word. "You'll never win."

"This isn't about winning, Dean!" Laughter. Laughter all around. Nothing but laughter coming from a dangerous, _demented_ sadist. "This is about vindication."

"Kinda like this!" The burning sensation into his jugular, feeling the cool solution being forced into his veins as Seth forced down the plunger.

...

**"No!"**

His body feeling the cool breeze coming from the open window, the curtains flowing rapidly as the wind sped up.

"What's wrong?!" Turning to see his husband, alarmed by the sudden shout. "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare? Are the girls alright?!" Question after question before the last one had him rubbing the swollen bump. Seven months heavy with twin girls. While that would give some people nightmares, for the expecting couple it was news to rejoice!

"I had this crazy dream where-...I'm-...I'm fine, Seth."

"Babe, what happened?" Drawing circles on the round bump, feeling their little ones move. "Did the girls wake you again?"

"I had the craziest dream, baby." Shaking his head, looking away as he felt the fear slowly leave his body. "It felt so real..."

"What? Were you being chased?"

"Heh...It was...something out of a James Bond, some type of spy movie." Running a hand over his face, trying to remember every detail. "I was...some kind of agent...me, Sami and Baron." "You had a gun to my head while Finn and Baron were sluggin' it out."

"Baron was fighting Finn? Baron Balor? The world's biggest softie was fighting the father of his kids?"

"I know, something their boys might not wanna see."

"And I had a **gun** to _your head?_ "

"I know, then you stuck a needle in my-" The explanation interrupted by the sudden outburst of shrieks and cries coming from the nursery across the hall.

"Ah, no, I woke up Henry." His face in his hands, almost looking away in shame, trying to hide his guilt.

"It's okay," Feeling Seth's embrace freed him from the chains the nightmare had on him. Now able to focus on the presence, the reality. "How about I go get him and then we all can sleep together?" "Right after I get you some water."

...

"Don't worry, little man." Running a finger over the infant's cheek, holding the tiny body closer as he pulled out the syringe taped under the drawer. "Daddy's gotta give momma his medicine." Squirting the clear liquid into the water, mixing the fluids together with the needle shaft. "You'll understand when you're older." A soft kiss pressed against the soft brown curls, his cries replaced with cooing as they made their way up the stairs.

A smile of pride appeared at the sight of his husband gulping down the unaware mixture. The smile grew at the sight of their son getting a large serving of milk. His small mouth wrapped around the pink, tender nipples. Sucking away until he fell asleep in his momma's arms.

"Thanks for taking care of us, _daddy_."

"See?" A chuckle escaped, climbing on the bed before pulling Dean closer, cuddling them both. "I'm not just his daddy, I'm your daddy too."


	2. Finn’s Angry Virtuoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when villains begin to feel guilt? 
> 
> Will he confess his wrongdoing or will he sweep it under the rug?

He knew he should have stayed away. He knew he had no business touching it. They were there on a mission! They were there to wipe out a virus not play the cello! Yet...it was calling for him. Calling out to be prompted up between his legs, have one hand wrapped around its neck while the other gently rubbed the bow against its strings.

Beautiful cherrywood shining brightly under the lights above.

Standing in the middle of the room.

Dying to be played.

Fighting the urge was a waste of time. Ignoring it was no use. Looking away would just make him look back.

It felt like a trap. Almost as if they did their homework, they wanted to catch him by using what he loved against him. Grabbing the bow and placing the instrument between his legs, he played. His fingers on certain strings for only mere seconds. Pressing down hard on them while the bow moved rapidly across the strings. That was only the beginning. Bouncing the bow lightly, almost making a plucking sound, his fingers staying on the strings longer. What started off as fast, almost uproar now became a soft melody.

He played for what felt like hours. Probably just a few minutes but every second raced by after each note was played. Everything around Baron didn't exist. His surroundings disappeared! Only two things existed in the mind of Baron Corbin...his cello...and himself. Nothing could stop him now. Nothing.

"Not only a gorgeous man but a beautiful virtuoso." Except for one man...that man...Balor. He wasn't a threat. Just a little server boy wanting to flirt. Constant pet names being thrown at Baron like 'darling', 'love', and the most hated one, 'Bear'. "A love for something so powerful, so meaningful...once the cello's in your grasp ya play with every being in your body...with all your heart...all your-"

"Dude, the only reason why I played it 'cuz I heard the sound holes are called the 'F-Holes'." Snickering at the memory of being an immature pubescent teenager. Nothing like the man he was today. At least a part of him hoped.

 

"Why is such talent hiding behind pressured immaturity?"

"Maybe because such talent wishes to be..."

"Accepted?"

"Left alone."

 

There was hesitation, almost as if Finn was figuring out what to say next. He was being careful and he should have been. One wrong move could get you killed in Baron's line of work. Hell, it wasn't too different from Baron's personal life. One wrong move would earn a trip to the ER. "I understand where you're comin' from...back when I played the piano-" He didn't understand, he never would. In Baron's eyes, he was just some bellhop hitting on the guests. Determined to go to bed with them! He wouldn't go away, he wasn't going to be ignored and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"The piano is nothing like the cello." His anger showed, nostrils flared and eyes darken while staring down the bright blues. "The piano...has backup."

"The piano is made of parts...different pieces...it's disguised to look whole but on the inside, it's two-faced. Nothing but deception."

"But the cello is all on its own." "Everything you hear, every sound it makes is by itself." "Sure, there's the bow but...somehow...it still stays whole."

"I'm not leavin' here without that virus on me and knowin' full well you'll be rotting in hell!"

Their surroundings changed. No longer surrounded by instruments but by emptiness. There he stood before an irate Baron Corbin. Bloodshot eyes, grinding his teeth, and sweat coating every inch of his body. He looked like a wild animal that escaped from a lifetime of captivity. Now, that wild animal was out for revenge.

No words to be spoken, he froze. Unable to move as the man charged at him. He was coming fast, using all of his power to get to Finn. Wanting nothing more than to demolish the smaller man like a bug. He knew Baron was dangerous but this was a side he thought died years ago. This side only loved pain, destruction but most of all, it loved nothing more than to hand out misery.

 

 

_**"DIE ALREADY!"** _

 

 

"Mr. Balor?"

He went from staring into the eyes of a sadist to the eyes of the nurse holding a newborn. His newborn.

 

"Here he is." Gently, placing the newborn in Finn's arms before walking off.

"I guess she's scared of your mum, lad." Pressing a kiss to his cheek, holding the sleeping infant to his chest. The day finally came for their third son to be born. A day of celebration to be remembered until their last days on earth. Surely no hallucination would get in the way of little Faolan being here. A name Finn knew Baron would love as much as their boy.

"You got a visitor, darlin'." There he lied in the hospital bed, recovering from birth. Looking like hell as his eyes darted to the baby.

"Hi, honey..." His smile was weak and his voice barely above a whisper. Bags forming under his eyes as if he went days without sleep. His stomach still swollen, similar to how it was when he was five months pregnant with the boy. Nothing was too concerning, just postpartum. "My baby..." Holding out his arms, his smile widen. "Gimme my baby...!"

"Anything for you, Bear."

"Ha...I love it when you call me that." If only he knew the truth...if only he knew the past. But if he did, everything would be lost. Everything would be destroyed. Everything they created, the life they built together and the love they had for each other...

Would vanish.

He knew what he was doing that night. Him, Seth, and Kevin all knew what they were doing. They were doing the right thing. "Aren't you glad we had children right away?" Getting back to his husband, watching the tattooed other hold their suckling. "And you said it wasn't a good idea."

"...You wouldn't have liked me back then, Finn." Shame washed over the man, holding their son closer. "I hurt the ones I loved and...pushed away from the ones I thought I did." There was no doubt Baron was telling the truth. However, he was wrong.

"You're wrong, love..." Finn loved him since day one and that love would never die out. Nothing could stop them from being happy. "I'll always love you."

"We all will. Me…Steven…Landon...and Faolan."

"Faolan?" His face traded in his shame for confusion. They originally settled for Ethan. Never did the name Faolen come up. "I don't even know what that name means, babe."

_"Young wolf."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions for what should happen in the next chapters, PLEASE! Do not hesitate to comment down below and I will do my best. Like I used to say all the time, I can NEVER get enough of your guys' comments and criticism <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any suggestions for what should happen in the next chapters, PLEASE! Do not hesitate to comment down below and I will do my best. Like I use to say all the time, I can NEVER get enough of your guys' comments and criticism <3


End file.
